


角驼兽繁育指南

by Radiose



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 女装！Newt, 斜线有意义
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiose/pseuds/Radiose
Summary: 随缘礼物季应梗文，丢过来存档。参考的裙子是这条→https://movie.douban.com/celebrity/1044996/photo/2389405923/*女装！Newt





	角驼兽繁育指南

**Author's Note:**

> 随缘礼物季应梗文，丢过来存档。  
> 参考的裙子是这条→https://movie.douban.com/celebrity/1044996/photo/2389405923/  
> *女装！Newt

Newt有一个秘密。  
他一直很讨厌圣诞节。不仅仅是因为他讨厌全家人都得聚在一起的这个主意，如果仅仅是爸妈和Theseus，这还好忍受一点，一点点而已。但不，Scamander有个庞大的家族。而他的姨婆有个爱好，在大家都聚在一起的时候翻看老照片。而且——梅林的裤子啊——他小时候为什么有这么多穿着裙子的照片？！  
每到这种他不得不出席的时候他都缩在角落里，脸红得像蒸熟的螃蟹，并且衷心希望自己能真的变成一只火蜥蜴消失在壁炉里。  
但这并不是一个秘密，毕竟只要有眼睛的人都能看出他对这种场合有多么不情愿。  
Newt永远不会告诉任何人的是，他现在仍然对女式的裙子颇有兴趣，独自在箱子里试穿过几次。 最普通的款式，但他看着飘荡的裙摆下露出的自己笔直修长的小腿，仍然有种失真的感觉，像是借来了另一个自己的人生。  
甚至有一次，在遥远而荒凉的北欧，方圆一百英里都没有一个人，连Newt都有点承受不住。他悄悄换上裙子，用上所有他知道的伪装咒语，去了最近的一家酒吧。  
就喝一杯，他告诉自己。  
但他被搭讪了。一个秀气的黑发男人，也端着一杯酒，走过来问他叫什么名字。  
他慌张地回应，一边庆幸自己记得对自己的声音施咒：“……Artemis。我叫Artemis。”  
那人温柔地笑着回应：“真是个好名字。”  
Newt只觉得内心深处的某个地方被轻轻拨动了一下，心情却没来由的烦躁起来。  
这个突发事件让他整个晚上都心烦意乱，赶在他能提出什么更进一步的要求前就起身离开，幻影移形回到自己的箱子的时候仍然觉得心脏怦怦直跳。他翻出平时刮胡子用的小镜子，打量自己。从眼角到眉梢，再到散落在脸颊的雀斑上。最终他把头埋进了手掌中，决定与自己的这个特点和平共处。

或者他是这么打算的。在收到那个神秘的包裹之前。  
那又是一个圣诞节，他借口实地考察坚决地拒绝回家，却在圣诞的前几天收到了一个匿名包裹。是只陌生的谷仓猫头鹰带来的，一看就是只公用的邮局猫头鹰。他用尽办法探查那个包裹，唯一能确定的是它绝对不会开口咬人，不管是字面意还是引申义。  
Newt深吸一口气，揭开包装纸，接着被里面的东西震惊得僵立当场。那是一条深紫色的礼服裙。  
过了一会他才把它拿起来细看，裙子大约是丝绸的，在他手里坠成一团。领口开得非常深，肋下和侧腰都是裸露的，腰间由几条丝带固定，裙摆的开叉直到大腿根。做工相当精细，跟他之前试过的裙子完全不可同日而语。  
Newt感到自己脸红了。这条裙子相当美丽，不论他站在穿戴者的角度还是欣赏者的角度来说。寄这条裙子的人一定很了解他的口味。但包裹里也没有留言，什么也没有。  
Newt不知道该拿它怎么办。他把它挂在棚屋的角落，每天做完杂事和记录的闲暇时间就盯着看，仿佛那是个鸟蛇的蛋壳，而他是个暗中窥探的猎人。也许这个比喻不太贴切，在他看来，这条裙子比条护蛋的成年鸟蛇还危险得多。  
但他没那么多时间傻傻盯着裙子看。角驼兽快要分娩了，他每天都花很多时间陪着她。他给她在屋后搭了个小棚子，铺上厚厚的干草，随时准备着为她接生。  
到了平安夜，Newt决定自己起码值得试一试这条裙子。把它拿下来的时候他一阵恍惚。它挂在墙上时还像个遥远的幻梦，在丝绸布料如水般滑过他的手掌时，他预感自己拧动了地狱之门的钥匙。  
在把裙子套上时Newt一直紧紧闭着眼，直到睁开眼睛，直瞪着棚屋空荡荡的墙壁，他才意识到自己甚至没有一面镜子。  
他低头看了看，丝绸布料恰到好处地裹住他的身体，腰际裸露的一丝苍白肌肤刺得他心脏直跳。  
他抬起头，挥动魔杖，在一面镜子从稀薄空气中浮现时紧张地半闭着眼。  
然后他倒吸了一口气。  
紫色的裙子熨帖地包裹住镜中的躯体，裙裾从胯骨上方披散开，衬得腰更细了。而从丝带间露出的赤裸皮肤更是带着些挑逗意味。  
他抬头，发现自己果然脸红了，像个下一秒就要尖叫的水壶。  
下一秒，没有东西尖叫，反倒是箱盖被人叩响。  
Newt一惊，下意识就要去开门，转身的一瞬被镜中反射的，在动作间从裙摆中露出的大腿提醒了。他匆匆把镜子变没，用魔杖在自己周身一扫，把裙子变成一件睡袍。再给他点时间他一定能变点更合适的衣服，但他得快点去看看，在箱外的是人还好，如果是什么动物，他可不愿第二天醒来时在狮鹫的——  
“Theseus？！”  
他后悔了，他宁肯第二天在狮鹫的巢里醒来。

Theseus二话不说把他拉进一个怀抱里。Newt只是僵硬地任由他这么做。  
Theseus把他放开后上下打量了他一下，Newt又紧张起来。Dumbledore说过所有魔法都会留下痕迹，而Theseus精于此道。  
“Newt，你脸怎么这么红？”  
“我猜是火烧得太旺了吧……进来吧，这边晚上会有恶婆鸟[1]出没，你不会想听到他们的歌声的。”Newt咕哝道。  
Theseus欣然接受邀请，在进箱子时扫了眼壁炉里半死不活的火苗。  
“我今年不回家了。他们想尽方法让我去见Hope Slughorn。于是我就想，我来见见我亲爱的三年没回家的弟弟吧。”Theseus自顾自地解释起了自己来这儿的原因。Newt背对他站在工作台前，手忙脚乱地给Theseus泡茶，一边试图决定自己对于兄长被安排相亲的想法。  
“呃……你想看看我的箱子吗？距离你上次看到它我又做了很多改动……”Newt端着两杯茶转过身，结结巴巴地说道。  
“当然！”Theseus露出一个笑容，Newt感到目眩神迷，他猜不是因为刚刚喝的那口茶。

Newt带着他在箱子里转了一圈，最后停在了角驼兽的小棚子前。  
“像个马厩。”Theseus评价道。  
“这么说也可以。”Newt回答，“这是给角驼兽准备的，她快要生宝宝了。”他转过身指给Theseus看。  
Theseus瞥见Newt背上的睡袍有些奇怪，是个脱落的线头吗？他下意识用魔杖点了点。  
时间转向十二点，伪装魔法脱落，马车变回南瓜，裙子重新出现在身上。Newt转回身来，连掩饰的时间也没有。  
“嗯……就是你看到的这样。”Newt放弃了，低垂目光看着Theseus身旁的地面，等待着命运的审判落在身上。他从不担忧未来，等到Theseus震惊地跳出箱子再心碎也来得及。但现在他并不是很想看到他哥哥严厉的表情。  
但Theseus把他拉进一个拥抱，他的手划过他裸露的背部时激起了一片鸡皮疙瘩。  
“我就知道你会喜欢这样的裙子。”他听见Theseus说。  
这话让Newt不得不从他的怀中挣脱出来：“你早就知道？”  
“记得那个酒吧吗？在北欧？我在和那边的魔法部一起查一个案子。是的，你用了伪装，但你一走进来我就认出你来了。Artemis？真是个好名字。”  
Newt意识到自己拙劣的伪装魔法逃不过对自己很熟悉的资深傲罗的眼睛，而对方的伪装他根本不可能看穿。但Theseus的最后一句话使他警觉。  
“所以……那是你？！”  
“不，不是我。”Theseus再次把他拥入怀中，“我在卧底，不能接触你。但我嫉妒他。”他的手抚过弟弟乱蓬蓬的卷发，“你这么美。”  
那些年的午夜绮梦成真。Newt面颊上染上诱人的浅粉，那些可爱的雀斑被衬得更加显眼。Theseus忍不住托住Newt颈侧，拇指划过他脸上的繁星。他露出一个笑，用鼻尖顶了顶Newt的。  
突然又是一阵晕眩袭击了Newt。他喘息着挣脱出来，扶住柱子固定住自己。一个推测猛然涌进他的脑海。  
“我想我把糖罐和角驼兽的药放得太近了……”他呻吟着对担忧的哥哥解释。  
“什么药？”  
“就是……帮助他们繁衍的……”Newt只觉得体内有股热流不停地往下半身涌动，“使他们对雌性产生更强的兴趣……”  
“迷情剂？”Theseus若有所思地说。  
“这么说……也行。”  
“有解药吗？粪石？”  
“没有。”Newt解释道，那阵药劲过去，他脱力地往后一靠，“我没想过会有这种情况。粪石还正好用完了。”  
Theseus点点头：“那就只有一个办法了。”他说着脱掉外套，马甲，扯松了领带结。  
Newt目瞪口呆地看着自己的哥哥脱得赤裸，往干草堆上一躺。白皙的皮肤在油灯的照耀下泛着细腻诱人的光。  
他费力地眨眨眼，发现Theseus的阴茎已经半硬了起来。Theseus则对着Newt胯下鼓鼓囊囊的一团点点头：“憋得不难受吗？”  
Newt吞咽一下，往Theseus那儿走去。初时他觉得这个解决方法说不出的不合理，但他每走一步路这种感觉就消退几分。短短几步路后他站在Theseus身前，头晕目眩，觉得每一块拼图都在它们该在的位置。  
他低头试探地看了看Theseus，而他只是灿烂地笑，抬起腿在他腰侧蹭了蹭。  
Newt已经失去了思考能力，俯下身去吻他，撩起裙摆就试探地往他臀缝蹭去。  
丝绸布料落在阴茎上的触感使Theseus呻吟一声，但总比他的弟弟还保留着多一点的理智。他挣扎着用魔杖召唤来一罐油脂，一边回应着Newt的吻一边给自己做润滑。但Newt已经等不及了，没等他扩张几下就拔出他的手指，换上自己的东西。  
Newt低吟一声，Theseus夹得太紧，他寸步难行。虽然他相当急躁，还是不得不用亲吻安抚身下人，直到他足够放松。  
对Theseus来说这不是一场轻松的交合，但他的阴茎不停地蹭在丝绸裙摆上给他带来了足够的快感。而且他亲自挑选的裙子最终穿在了他弟弟的身上这一念头萦绕不去。这一切都使他很快射了出来，全身肌肉绷紧。  
而Newt被高潮中紧缩的甬道吮吸着，也跟着射了出来。  
一次高潮使他的神志清明许多，他把自己拔出来，被Theseus拉进一个拥抱也不敢挣扎。  
他斜斜地倚在干草堆上，用一种别扭的姿势呆在Theseus怀里。“对不起……”他知道自己刚才坐了什么，有些坐立不安，想给Theseus检查一下，又不敢轻举妄动。  
“没事。这次慢慢来。”Theseus倒是没放在心上，伸手撸了一把Newt再次硬起的阴茎，一手搂着他的腰，一手带着他的另一只手伸到身后一起给自己做扩张。

Theseus四肢着地，Newt整个人覆在他身上，挺动着寻找他的敏感点。裙子就那么随意地被拨在一旁，蹭得Theseus痒痒的，但他没空抱怨。  
突然间Theseus发出绵长的呻吟，向后仰起头。Newt咬住他的耳尖，说话间的热气全部喷在他耳根，他想要瑟缩而不能。  
“是这儿吗？”  
“是……慢点！慢……啊！”  
这次结束之后他们终于转移回Newt的小棚屋，那里有张狭窄的床。  
他们看看对方，一起笑了起来。Theseus身上沾满体液和干草碎屑，Newt还穿着乱糟糟的裙子。Theseus挥挥魔杖，把两人都清理干净，才面对面地倒在床上。  
药性还没过去，不过按照Newt自己的猜测，也差不多了。但Theseus拒绝再来第三次：“我明天会走不了路的。”转而用手帮他。  
Newt的视线在他脸上梭巡，却拒绝直接对上他的目光。过了一会Theseus才反应过来。  
“都从哪学的？神奇的大自然？”Theseus点评道，往下挪去，把他吞进嘴里，整个人都被笼罩进裙摆里。

两个人都昏昏欲睡，Newt被Theseus抱在怀里都忘了挣扎。  
远远的传来角驼兽的叫声，Newt一个激灵坐了起来。Theseus则是被他惊醒的，下意识把魔杖抓在手里，却只看见弟弟往外奔去的背影。角驼兽，他想起来。  
他知道他反正帮不上什么忙，于是从Newt的衣橱里翻出一件睡袍，慢悠悠地走出去，靠在门口，看着他跪在角驼兽身旁，低声安抚她。  
Newt怀里抱着小角驼兽，没能顾上换衣服，裙子上沾得全是血。这条裙子算是毁了，上面沾满了汗、精液和血，魔法也有力所不能及之处。但谁在乎呢，Theseus想，我的月亮女神这么美。  
小角驼兽蹭了蹭Newt，摇摇摆摆地站了起来，奔向母亲的怀里。Newt微笑着地看着，抬头看向Theseus的方向。  
Theseus这时才走过去抱住他。“Artemis。”他附在Newt耳后轻声说，“我美丽的女神。”Newt没有回应，疲惫地靠在他怀里。但Theseus发现他耳尖红透了。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Reference  
> [1] 恶婆鸟是一种原产于非洲的鸟儿，长着异常艳丽的羽毛。尽管恶婆鸟第一眼看上去令人赏心悦目，可它的歌声却最终会让听到的人丧失理智。来自https://tieba.baidu.com/p/594790806?red_tag=2939988913&traceid=


End file.
